Fly Free
by Sin Maxwell and Co
Summary: Volume 3 of 3 of the Fly Away Trilogy! Harrison Potter- soon to be Cullen- is recovering, but nothing is as it seems. Certain figures from his past return and discoveries shed light on his accident of four years ago. SLASH! Character insanity & angst!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to Volume Three! This our final installment of the Fly Away Trilogy and I'm happy to tell all of you fans out there that YES! This volume will be longer than Fly Home! Enjoy and keep reviewing! The song is by Seal.

Disclaimer: Nope!

**Crazy are the people walking through my head  
One of thems got a gun to shoot the other one  
And yet together they were friends at school  
If all were there when we first took the pill  
Then maybe then maybe then maybe then maybe  
Miracles will happen as we speak**

Chapter One------Crazy

Harrison was shading. Happily shading. This was his first ever class besides his inclusion math class that Edward wasn't with him. Art 1. His teacher was a tall, thin pleasant man that loved his subject and teaching it to others. His large glasses occasionally slipped down his face as he taught in a very animated fashion. Harrison giggled at the display. It reminded him of Trelawney.

All he was lacking were the scarves and the smell of cooking sherry. He was just getting up to give his drawing to Mr. Seymour, a wonderful picture of his Teddy chewing on the end of a quill, when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Harrison turned to the window to see who could possibly be outside. What he saw made him lose his grip on the pencil box, sending it crashing to the floor. Outside, standing against a tree had been a very familiar freckled red headed girl. As he stared at her, she smirked.

"! Are you well?" called, hurrying over to the stunned teen.

In the instant that he had been distracted by his teacher and reached down to help pick up the spilled box, Ginevra Weasley had disappeared as if she had never been there at all. His heart nearly stopped and he hurriedly gathered the pencils.

"I don't think I am well. May I please be excused?" He asked in a slightly panicking voice.

Mr. Seymour frowned but nodded. Harrison rushed off to the office.

~ o ~

Edward had frowned when he had the front office page him and had brought him home as he had asked. His fiancé hadn't asked him what was wrong until they were both safe in the silver Volvo but Harrison had begged off explanation and plead with him to just get him home as fast as possible. He had to tell Severus! He had to warn him that they had found them! The instant that the car was stopped, he rushed out of the car and into the house, not even waiting for his mate to get out. He ran to the living room where his guardian was sitting with a book.

"Harrison?" He asked, closing it once he saw him and taking the frightened teen in his arms.

"Severus! They found us! I saw her! I saw Ginny at my school!" Harrison cried, clinging to his robe like a child to their mother's apron.

Edward strode through the door, his frown deepening. He hadn't smelled any other magic besides his mate's own. There could have possibly been anyone else there. Harrison was hallucinating now? He and Severus shared a look between them.

"Harrison why don't you go up to our room and lay down for a bit while Severus and I talk?" Edward said calmly.

Harrison swung startled emerald eyes to him. His expression was one of disbelief.

"Didn't you hear me?! They're here! The Order is in Forks!!"

He wasn't sure why he was so afraid of the Order. Weren't they supposed to be the good guys? He couldn't stop the overwhelming panic that took him at the thought that they were near though. And why weren't they more worried?!

The Order could swoop down on them at any minute! They could hurt Edward or the others! He saw Ginny! She was here in white Order robes! Severus said nothing but instead went over to look through Harrison's medicines, mumbling to himself. The teen's eyes filled with tears and he ran up the stairs, not willing to admit that his feelings were hurt at their disbelief.

~ o ~

Severus watched his ward run up the stairs and sighed. This was a rather unfortunate turn of events. Was the pressure of his upcoming marriage wearing on him? What could have caused this?

"He's relapsing? Why? How?" Edward asked him in a whisper.

He could only shake his head, uncertain.

"It could be the wedding. The stress from it could be straining his already fragile mental state. It's likely a combination of things. The wedding, school, his nightmares…"

Yes, Harrison's nightmares had persisted, becoming all the more graphic as they went. Harrison often woke gasping for breath, his body over stimulated and under rested. Sleep deprivation was a constant worry. He was beginning to worry that taking his charge out of school just so he could get some sleep during the day may be the best thing, but the teen loved going to school. He loved to learn and being cage din the house constantly wasn't much better for him. By the end of the night, all of the Cullens knew that Harrison was relapsing and the teen had refused to come out of their room. They sat downstairs and tried to think of ways to help the distressed Harrison to no avail.

~ o ~

Harrison sat against the bed sadly. He knew that everyone thought he was hallucinating and he had begun to doubt even his own eyes. Had he been hallucinating? He had been so sure that she was there though! But maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him…Maybe it was only someone who looked like Ginny and the robes could have just as easily been a white dress. None of the others had sensed anything. Maybe they were right…They were all much smarter and older than him. He was steadily starting to see that there really was something different about him.

None of his classmates had to take lots of medicines. He felt so strange during class when they were telling about their backgrounds and stories of their childhoods and it came to be his turn and he had no answer. He had just remained silent, everyone's eyes on him. What was…wrong with him? He knew that there was something and he knew that Severus and Edward knew what it was. He knew that he had been sick for a long time but how deep did it truly go?

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alrightie! We're getting off on a good start! What do you guys think so far? This song is by Matchbox 20.

Disclaimer: Nope!

**If I fall along the way, Pick me up and dust me off**

**And if I get too tired to make it, Be my breath so I can walk**

**If I need some other love, Give me more than I can stand**

**And when my smile gets old and faded, Wait around I'll smile again**

Chapter Two-----Bent

"What colors do you want, Harrison? Do you want to go more traditional or something more modern?" Rosalie asked, writing down details in a spiral notebook.

He looked at his mate for his opinion but Edward merely smiled. He would give his sisters his ideas after he knew what Harrison wanted to do. The teen puffed a piece of his dark hair away that had fallen in his eyes.

"Ummm…I like…white and," He looked at Edward thoughtfully and it took the vampire a moment to realize that his mate was trying to decide what would look better on him, " maybe some soft pastel earth tones? Edward's eyes would look really nice against them. Or maybe just silver and white even. That would look wonderful." He said with an embarrassed blush.

Edward's smile widened happily.

"I agree." Harrison would look amazing in either of those choices.

**~ o ~**

Harrison jerked in his sleep, running through the dreamscape of his nightmares. He was running through the darkest dungeon corridors, the shadows literally breathing around him. It was a heavy wet sound that had him sobbing in terror. Words were echoing around him, frightening in their familiarity.

"_Soon enough. Soon enough. Soon enough."_

He felt arms materialize from the wall behind him, trapping him against a cold chuckling body. Harrison's breath was coming fast and fearful. The walls melted away and he was suddenly on a very familiar bed, on a very familiar lap, naked and exposed. He felt a hand dip into his lap and Harrison was screaming. Screaming and screaming and screaming. He jolted up in bed, falling to the floor hard before Edward could get to him. His fiance picked him up with tender, concerned arms and soft words, but Harrison, once he realized he was safe, started to cry, unable to stop.

**~ o ~**

Edward held his mate as he cried, his heart twisting in agony. The dreams just kept getting worst. It had to be a symptom of Harrison's over stressed, sleep deprived mind. Nightmares were common with sufferers of PTSD, after all and what Arturo had done had been traumatic indeed. He had hoped that the two of them finally getting married would make his mate happy and Harrison did seem to be happy with the idea but it was the only thing that made sense.

He had been doing so well! And then once he proposed, the teen began to relapse quickly. He knew what the sensible thing would be to do. To call off the wedding, but he didn't want to upset Harrison and Edward, himself, wanted the marriage so badly it hurt. He wanted everyone to know that he was giving himself, devoting his whole life, to the beautiful creature in his arms. He wanted to be, not only Harrison's mate, but his husband as well.

~ o ~

Spring break! The time when they were human free at last! Severus had just returned from a trip to England and Esme and Carlisle had taken then weekend to Isle Esme for a romantic get away just the two of them. Alice and Rosalie were pouring over designs for tuxedos that they were going to have tailored for everyone, taking painstaking care with the tuxes for Harrison and Edward. The boys had gone hunting with the exception of Edward who was sitting next to his fiancé, handing him crayons as Harrison colored.

The teen would flip between the childlike version of himself and the healing, timid grown version at odd intervals with seemingly no pattern. They hadn't thought anything of it until the hallucinations began. Now Edward was wondering if it was just another symptom. How could they know what was a symptom and what was a part of his mate's re-emerging personality? When he thought about it, he realized with a wince that he had no idea what Harrison had been like before he was sick.

Did he really even know this fragile beautiful creature that he had pledged his life and his heart to? Harrison put his crayons down and with a big smile, curled up in his lap. The teen leaned up and kissed Edward's chin tenderly and the vampire's insecurities melted away. He may have not known Harrison then, but he knew him now. He knew what he liked to do and what he liked to eat. He knew better than anyone how to get Harrison to go to sleep when he wanted to stay up and see the brother's wrestling.

He knew his mate as he was now. That was what really mattered. He set his mate down with a soft kiss, marveling at how wonderful Harrison's kisses tasted. It was time for the little minx to eat and Edward had promised to make him pancakes today. He went downstairs to cook, leaving Harrison to clean up his crayons and paper.

~ o ~

Harrison was happily gathering his crayons, humming the song that Edward played for him on his piano. He was happy that he had made his mate happy. He had learned to be able to tell when Edward was thinking too hard. He liked to watch that frown fall off of his fiancé's face, especially when it was because of him. He gathered the pictures that he had drawn: He and Edward in their clearing, Mama Esme in the kitchen, a flower for Rosalie, and a picture of Tom and Riddle for his teacher at school. His snakes were sleeping on his bed.

He hoped Sevvie didn't find out cause he would get scolded again. The man hated when he didn't keep Tom and Riddle in their tank. But it was boring in there! He was putting his drawings on the rack beside the window like Edward had showed him when something caught his eye outside. He frowned and looked again. It was a piece of cloth. A white piece of cloth. A figure stepped out from behind the tree and Harrison's emerald eyes widened in shock and fear.

A stooping, smirking man with a swiveling eye, but both of those eyes were focused on his own. Harrison felt sudden terror fill him. Not again! No no no! It can't be! Another figure looked out from the tree beside him, a head of red hair, tall but lacking his mirror image. Harrison saw him in his mind, clutching his brother in the demolished halls of a school long forgotten. A battle long ago.

He saw them disappear once more from his sight and he opened his mouth and screamed. He screamed and he couldn't stop screaming. He didn't even register when his mate was shaking him desperately, trying to get him to come back to himself. Not when Edward shoved the tranquilizer that they hadn't had to use for months in his thigh. Not when unconsciousness fell around him like a curtain and he was cradled in blessed darkness at last.

~ o ~

When Carlisle and Esme came home on Sunday night, they returned to find their house in a state of tense shock. Harrison was nowhere in sight but it looked as if someone had taken anything they could get their hands on to cover all of the windows and mirrors. Towel, sheets, blankets, there was even a dresser pushed against one even though they couldn't figure out how the small teen had gotten it downstairs. Edward was curled on the couch with his hands covering his face. Severus was sitting across from him.

"What happened here?" Esme asked, horrified at the state her house was in.

Edward winced and Severus answered.

"Harrison. He seems to be hallucinating again. He's seeing members of the Order out of the windows. His reasoning is that if they can watch him from the windows, then they can watch him from the mirrors too." The man explained tiredly.

Their child looked up at his parents apologetically.

"I don't understand why this is happening." He whispered softly.

Carlisle hugged his son comfortingly. Poor Edward…Poor Harrison. The teen must be terrified.

"Where is Harrison now?"

Edward sighed and gestured for them to follow. He walked up the stairs. They found Rosalie sitting in a chair outside of Alice's room. To their parents' surprise, they didn't go inside of the seer's room but turned to the closet across the hall from it. Edward knocked on the white door softly.

"Harrison? It's me. Spider." At the confused frown on Carlisle's face, Edward mouthed 'Password'.

He opened the door softly and they saw the saddest sight they had seen since Harrison had first come to them. The teen was curled up on the floor of the closet behind several boxes and buried under several comforters. He had made himself a little safety den inside the closet, lining it with boxes and pillows and things. Tom and Riddle were curled on top of a box next to a plate of half eaten pancakes. The boy looked a mess. His eyes were wide and fearful, full of frightened tears. His lip quivered and his emerald eyes looked up at Edward pleadingly.

"Stay with me…?" He whispered thickly.

_Please, don't leave me_.

"You know I will." Edward said softly and, earning a tiny smile from his mate, climbed into the den as well.

Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Awww poor Harrison! So what's going on? Song is by Goo Goo Dolls!

Disclaimer: Nope!!

**It's a never ending world out there, And you and I made it this far **

**but believe me there's things about me you don't know, And who do I turn to?**

**Where do I run? Who do I seek, cuz baby it's a cry for help.**

Chapter Three--------Cry For Help

Harrison had yet to move from the closet and his thoughts had become more fevered. Everyone was treating him like he had lost it again. The experience was one that was vaguely familiar to him. Edward had started carrying his medicines again and Severus was brewing the strong potions that had kept him sedated before. Harrison would be lying if he said that it didn't hurt his feelings that they wouldn't believe him.

He hadn't accepted any sexual advances from his mate since then, half because he knew it was a ploy to get him out of the closet and into the bedroom and half because he was hurt and angry that they thought his warning was false. He was sinking further into depression and spent much of the day sleeping and clutching his Cheshy Cat. His thoughts were often dark and unlike him but he didn't once speak how he felt.

~ o ~

"He's being consumed by depression. It's so strong…You need to do something, Edward. I'm afraid he may do something drastic if you don't." Jasper pressed the frustrated and near desperate brother.

"I _know_, alright?! I've tried everything I can think of but he just won't give in! He won't tell me what's wrong, he won't let me touch him, he won't hardly even speak! What am I supposed to do?" He asked with a sigh, running his hand through his hair.

Carlisle touched his shoulder comfortingly and Esme gave him a motherly kiss on the forehead. And Edward needed comfort. Harrison had hallucinated three more times.

~ o ~

Harrison had decided that if his mate wouldn't believe what he said, then he would just have to show him it was real. He had snuck outside, despite his terror and was sitting on the porch alone. He knew that it wouldn't be long until Edward realized where he was and the vampire was true to form. He stepped outside with a frown on his face. The Order, however, was not true to form.

There was not one to be seen. Not a figure or a shadow. He sat sadly on the porch wondering if maybe he had imagined it all. Edward sat next to him softly and Harrison had the overwhelming urge to curl up in his mate's lap. He missed the comforting touch. There had to be a reason that everyone thought that he wasn't being truthful. They thought he was…crazy. But why?

He didn't think he was crazy but he had noticed a difference between himself and the people around him. He was different from his classmates, from Severus, different even from the Cullens. He just didn't know why. They treated him differently than they treated each other. Edward was watchign him, he knew and once his mate was sitting down, Harrison sighed.

"There's something wrong with me, isn't there?" He asked softly, his voice barely louder than the wind blowing through the trees around them.

"…Yes." Was the answer he received.

Edward didn't seem to know what to do with this train of conversation. He slowly leaned into his mate, letting a cool arm be placed around him. A strain that he hadn't noticed before lifted off of his shoulders.

"Am I sick?"

Edward had no response for that. He merely sighed before pasting on a soft smile and kissing Harrison gently.

"You're perfect and you always will be."

~ o ~

Harrison was sitting in Art class on the Tuesday after Spring Break ended. They were starting painting and Mr. Seymour was going over the different shades of colors on the overhead. Harrison, staring blankly at the screen as the colors flashed by, was lost in his thoughts. He had been thinking a lot lately. He was thinking about his past and his present. What he could remember at least.

He seemed to be missing chunks of information that made the other memories somewhat jumbled and confused. They had passed into the greens now and with a smile, they triggered the memory of his mother. Lily and James waving from the photo book, an image of them smiling form a mirror, car crash…The next shade clicked into place, flashing in his eyes as it slide into place. Bright green, _Avada Kedavra!_, HIM!!

"NO!!!"

He didn't even realize he was screaming until he hit the floor and blackness descended on his vision.

~ o ~

"Edward-"

"You are NOT going back to school! I knew it was too early. I should have listened to myself."

"Edward. I'm-"

"You're going to stay here, safe and-"

"EDWARD!!!" Harrison yelled angrily, stomping his foot for extra effect.

His mate growled but turned around, stopping his rant for a moment.

"Yes?"

"There's a bird at the window. It wants to come in." The annoyed teen said in a huff.

Edward couldn't keep the small grin off of his face. Harrison was so cute when he was annoyed. He opened the window, allowing the owl entrance. The thing fluttered down on Harrison's arm just as Severus walked into the room, drying his hands. The man was frowning.

"For me?" His ward asked lightly, curiosity overtaking him.

Severus checked the letter for charms and things before allowing Harrison to open it. It was clean. Not even a tracking charm. The teen opened it calmly. Inside was a short note but one that made the teen freeze, his eyes filling with terror. Severus and Edward immediately came to inspect it. The potion's master swore rather colorfully at the message.

'_I'm watching you.'_

It wasn't signed.

"Arturo?" Edward asked harshly, pulling his mate protectively against his body.

Severus hissed, shaking his head.

"No. Worst. If I've seen this handwriting once, I've seen it a thousand times." He looked over at Edward and his eyes held the smallest trace of fear, "Dumbledore."

Alice came running into the room with the whole herd almost as soon as he said it. Her eyes were fearful but angry.

"That's how that sick bastard found Harrison!" Edward growled.

"Not only that…"Alice said softly, her eyes bringing attention to the sobbing boy in her brother's arms.

Severus's countenance cracked almost immediately.

"Oh, Harrison…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Her brother didn't seem to understand so Alice clarified for him.

"That's also how the Order knew he was here. Harrison hasn't relapsed at all. He hasn't been hallucinating." She said, accepting a calming touch from her mate.

"It all makes sense…With spells and charms, they would be able to mask their scents, their sound. Merlin, with the right spell, they could even make it so they were invisible even to your vampire eyes!" The potion's master spat, stroking his ward's head gently, whispering apologies until Harrison turned around and clung to him. Rosalie asked the question that they were all dying to know.

"What's going to happen now?"

Harrison rubbed his eyes, looking up at them all.

"They're all gone now…Ginny and Moody and Fred and the others I saw. None of them are here anymore." He reassured them all, patting Severus's head as if he were the child and not the other way around.

This earned several relieved laughs. Severus immediately began to work on warding the entire area, even going so far as to bring goblins in to help. It may not hold up against Charlie Weasley is it came down to it but it would hold them off enough for the group to get Harrison to safety. They decided that consistency was what was best for Harrison. They would continue their normal arrangements for the wedding and things but under newer, heavier security measures.

They were using passwords now, even though no one would be able to successfully polyjuice any of the vampires. The group had planned to go into Port Angeles for the final touches on the wedding outfits and so they stuck to that schedule. Severus, his curiosity getting the better of him, went upstairs while the group was out. He wanted to see what Harrison had deemed his 'safe place'. It made sense to use the hallway closet. It was the only area in the house that was away from any windows.

He opened the door slowly and gasped at what he found. Inside, scattered on the floor and pasted to every inch of the walls, were sketches and drawings of Teddy. There was a small box hidden in the corner back along the wall and after some maneuvering, Severus was able to fish it out. It was decorated with stickers and glitter. Harrison had probably made it in class. He lifted the little latch on it and pulled out a single piece of folded sketch paper. It was this drawing that disturbed him the most.

It probably disturbed Harrison somewhere inside him too, which is why he had hidden it. On the paper was a drawing. Two pairs of dead eyes stared up at him from the page. Teddy's…and Harrison's. He had drawn the accident but in his rendering of it, they had both died. Harrison was starting to remember…But why draw them both dead? That made no sense. Unless…He shoved that thought away, burying it deep inside him. No. That was over, best not to think on it. However, if Harrison was starting to remember then perhaps he could tell them who hurt him and Teddy at last. They could send that bastard to Azkaban and he would bet anything that Dumbledore had something to do with it. Maybe they could get rid of him as well. Harrison would be safe.

Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh boy. That's not good. This chapter: Wedding plans are made!! Song by Goo Goo Dolls!

Disclaimer: Nope!

**I need some place simple where we could live **

**and something only you can give and **

**that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive **

**and the one poor child who saved this world **

**and there's ten million more who probably could **

**if we all just stopped and said a prayer for them **

Chapter Four--------Better Days Part One

Harrison wiggled teasingly in his mate's lap, earning a groan from Edward and an eye roll from Severus. The potion's master was assisting Esme in baking a batch of cookies, something that obviously amused Harrison greatly since occasionally he would snap a picture of the two for his photo album.

"So have the two of you decided where you want to have the wedding?" Esme asked, dusting flour off of her hands.

Harrison could have purred. Mmmm peanut butter cookies! His favorite! He turned to Edward as if looking for an answer. When he received only a shrug in response, he blushed. Edward had been pressing him to make a lot of the choices and decisions for the wedding, and he found that it was kind of nice. To be able to have the option of making his own choices. His blush deepened.

"Could we…have it at Godric's Hollow?" He asked lightly, picking up a cookie and popping it in his mouth to distract himself from the three pairs of eyes now on him.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Harrison." Severus said with a soft smile, setting a new plate of cookies in front of the beaming teen.

Edward nodded and grinned.

"Where ever you want, love." His mate said, teasing him with another cookie.

Harrison stuck his tongue out at him before grabbing a few cookies and a ziplock bag and rushing upstairs to put them in his lunch box, claiming they were for his teacher. The three shared fond looks.

"So what's Godric's Hollow?" Esme asked curiously, starting to roll out the dough for ginger bread cookies.

Severus wiped some flour off of his brow with a quirk of his lips.

"It's where Harrison's story first began. It's where the remnants of the Potter's home are and also where his parents are buried. Harrison wants to have his wedding where his parents can see."

Edward grinned. That did sound like a wonderful idea. Perhaps he would get to meet Harrison's parents after all. He knew that Harrison's parents, while not able to physically be present for the wedding, would be watching their son's happiest moment. Once his mate was back in his arms with a huge smile on his face he nuzzled his cheek playfully.

"Why don't we have it on July 31st?" He suggested and Harrison spun around in his arms, his eyes wide.

"On my birthday?"

Edward nodded and Harrison's smile grew impossibly large and he threw his arms around the vampire's neck happily.

~ o ~

Harrison stood nervously in his dressing room. His skin kept twitching like part of him was trying to run while the other insisted that he stay. Alice danced blissfully behind him, singing like a lark.

"Alice?"

"Hm?"

"Did you feel like this on your wedding day? All jittery and nervous?" He asked softly, playing with the end of his hair and the bouquet of lavender and baby's breath.

His hair was down, curling past his lower back silkily. It framed his pale face making his emerald eyes stand out like stars at night. His suit was white and his tie was a silver silk. When he had balked at having to wear the uncomfortable looking shoes, Edward had laughed and said that the whole party could be barefoot.

It was meant as a joke, at least he thought so, until his mate had told the girls not to bother buying shoes. Alice had lightly dabbed some eyeliner around his eyes. She said that it wasn't really needed since he had(according to her) gorgeous eyelashes and his hair and skin made the orbs stand out already. He couldn't wait to see Edward. Alice grinned and lead him out the door excitedly.

~ o ~

He stared up at his beloved, unable to tear his eyes away. Edward looked fabulous in white and silver. Like a dream prince come to sweep him off of his feet. Harrison knew that he had to have been grinning like an idiot. He was just so happy! Because this was a dream that he wouldn't have to wake up from.

"I do." He heard Edward whisper, touching his cheek softly.

Harrison felt as if his whole being would explode in happiness. Surely no one could feel this blissful and survive! His whole family stood around, Severus standing nearby after having given him away. The stoic man looked as if he were trying to hold some overwhelming expression behind his mask but slowly failing.

It was a small ceremony with only the Cullens and Severus. That was enough for him though. All of the people he cared for were here in Godric's Hollow with him. They exchanged their vows in front of the Potter graves, the stones draped with garlands of white roses and flowers.

"I do…"

The small silver diamond ring, Edward's treasure, the last thing he had of his mother, was slipped onto his finger and beaming, Edward pulled him in for a breathtaking kiss, spinning him around happily. They were just about to turn to see their cheering family when Alice suddenly shrieked.

A protective body was on him immediately, taking him to the ground so he avoided whatever projectile flew over his head. He didn't understand what was happening at first. Everything seemed muted and distant. What was happening?! Then all of the sudden sound came crashing back and he felt his stomach drop as he heard Carlisle's declaration:

"We're being attacked! Edward! Take Harrison and go!"

'_Take and Harry and run!'_

He whimpered before a pair of arms seized him around the waist, ripping him from his husband's arms. A chuckling was heard behind him and Harrison froze.

"Hello, pet. You have been very naughty, haven't you? Giving yourself away when you already have a master." Arturo 'tsk'ed in his ear.

Oddly enough, it was his voice that brought everything back to reality for Harrison and allowed him to come out of his fear and take stock of his surroundings. A few Aurors were fighting with Order members against his family. Severus was taking down several in quick succession, being the only magic wielder on the field on their side. Harrison watched with horror as his beloved mentor was struck with a spell that sent him to the ground.

It was then that his eyes narrowed and clarity set in. He remembered this. He remembered the battlefield. He gave Arturo a smirk that seemed to take the vampire aback before he gathered his raging magic in his hands and set a powerful stunning spell through his captor. Arturo seized hard enough that he released him. Much better.

Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Woot! Go Harrison! Song is Blurry by Puddle of Mudd.

Disclaimer: Nope.

**Everything's so blurry And everyone's so fake **

**And everybody's empty And everything is so messed up **

**Pre-occupied without you I cannot live at all **

**My whole world surrounds you **

**I Stumble then I crawl**

Chapter Five- Blurry

Edward was fighting off the wizards as quickly as he could. His fear was skyrocketing, but not because of the attack. Because Harrison was missing. He couldn't catch sight of his small husband anywhere, nor could he find Arturo. That couldn't bode well at all. He could only imagine what could be happening while he was busy fighting off attackers! He heard Alice gasp at his side and quickly jumped to defend her while she rode out her vision. The attack had come from nowhere, surprising them all. He let his rage take him while he fought. They had interrupted his wedding, damn it! Someone was going to pay!

Just as quick as he fought off the remaining wizards around them, Arturo was at his front, blood lust in his eyes. He felt unfathomable rage fill him at the sight of the grinning vampire. Edward knocked him to the ground in a fit of rage, the blinding madness allowing him to do things he'd never thought possible. This was the bastard who had raped and hurt his mate!! This was the vampire who nearly stole Harrison from him and still would, if given the chance! He had to be destroyed! He had to protect his mate!! He let his fist connect with the other vampire's face, his mind on nothing else but the thought to cause harm to the body beneath him. He wouldn't let him get away, he just wouldn't!

Then, Arturo smirked viciously at him.

Before Edward could get the chance to tear the bastard's throat out, Arturo pulled a wand from his sleeve and a pulse of magic blasted him backwards. He collided with a tree, cracking the wood with the impact. It took him a moment to recall what Severus had told them. Arturo had been a wizard in life. His magic had crossed over into unlife with him. It was how he'd gotten past all of their wards and escaped detection all those times that he…

"You know, fledgling, this could have all been avoided. The child-metamorphagus was supposed to be mine, my reward for the war effort, but no." It took Edward a moment to realize with sickening clarity that he meant Teddy, "Your little Harrison just HAD to go and fall out of that window. No matter, though. As soon as I dispatch you, he will be mine for the taking. A very able substitute, I think."

He watched that smirking vampire walk slowly towards him and it seemed as if Edward was watching his own death approach. What could he do against something that was not only vampire, but had the same magic Harrison possessed as well? Crimson eyes narrowed at him and a curse was on his lips when suddenly, a burning hex was cast from the couln't tell exactly where it came from, or how quickly it had come. He could only watch as it hit Arturo, could only be even further enraged that he wasn't the one landing the fatal blow to the vampire who'd hurt his mate. Flames began devouring the screaming vampire as those thoughts consumed him, and he was only slightly aware of Severus as the man ran up to see if he was alright.

"Edward! Are you well? Where is Harrison?!" The potion's master yelled over the noise of battle.

Edward winced. He still could catch no sight of his beloved in the fray. Severus shot off another burning curse at Arturo just to make sure that the vampire didn't escape his wrath. It was unneeded. Vampires were very flammable. Never touch Harrison if Severus Snape was there to hear about it. The man had the tendency to take it very personally.

"I'm fine! I can't find him! I lost him at the start of the fight!" He cried hoped for all of their sakes that Harrison had managed to get out of Arturo's grasp and found a hiding spot.

He saw a remaining Auror send a jet of water towards the flailing vampire and jumped into action. Severus dispatched the Auror while Edward, with a great amount of satisfaction, began pulling Arturo apart, making sure to let the potion's master burn every bit, again. They were making quick work of him when his companion gasped, spinning around. He caught a single thought from the man's mind that sent that same burning rage coursing through his own mind.

Dumbledore!

He didn't hold back the hiss of fury and dislike that crawled up his throat. The man appeared from out of nowhere bearing twelve more Aurors and Order members. He was an elderly man, though there was no missing the strength of his magic surrounding him or the cold calculation in his eyes. Aro and he would have done well together. His parents were fighting together off to the side, Carlisle's usually calm serene face spattered with blood and twisted into a frown of concentration. Esme was covering his back remarkably well. Alice and Jasper were fighting together, as well as Rosalie and Emmett further out.

Severus and he shared a heavy look and approached the wizened Headmaster. The man chuckled, watching them approach with a shake of his head.

"My my, Severus. You have been hiding things from me. You should have called when Harry began to recover. Instead, you allow him to be claimed by a monster. What's next? Will you let Harry be turned into a monster as well? Lily would be so disappointed." He said lightly, as if Harrison's fate didn't really matter to him in the least.

Edward growled and they both launched into an attack; Edward taking a physical approach with his immediate healing and speed, while Severus was attacking with spells and curses of every kind. It looked as if they were making good progress. The old man's spells weren't fast enough for Edward's almost mercenary strike-and-fall-back attacks and Severus's own curses were brutal. Neither were holding back. This had to end. Dumbledore had to die today or he would just go on to hurt Harrison even more. He could not be allowed to live! They worked as a team, Edward using a series of up-close-and-personal melee attacks and Severus' long distance attacks gave Dumbledore little time to think before he fought. It gave him even less time to defend himself and attack at the sametime.

Edward landed a brutishly nasty blow to the old man's collar bone, watching as the old wizard stumbled back, not even his magic being able to help him as the bone cracked under the force. It continued on, Dumbledore retreating more and more, his defense breaking as he switched between defending against physical and magical blows. Just as they thought they were getting the upper hand however, the old man released a wave of pure magic, knocking them both back. Severus hit the ground with a thud. Even for a wizard it didn't sound good. Edward rushed to the man's side, unwilling to let the caustic, yet somehow agreeable potion's master be hurt. He owed it to him after all. Without Severus, Harrison would still be incoherent and lost to him. The man was dazed and had a cut on his forehead from a tombstone but was otherwise unharmed. He sent the Headmaster a withering glare. The man had just raised his wand to strike them both down when a sight occurred that completely baffled Edward.

So much that all he could do was stare. There was Harrison, standing silently behind the Headmaster with the strangest expression on his face: pain, confusion and a white hot fury that he had never seen on hisface. There was a knife in his hand that Edward never saw until it was sliding along the old man's throat, successfully severing the man's main artery and vein. Dumbledore had a look of horror on his face as he tried to hold his life's blood inside himself. Any spells that he tried to heal himself with came out as sickening gurgles. Harrison seemed to have severed the vocal cords. As Dumbledore fell and he laid eyes on his killer at last, his blue eyes widened comically. It looked as if he made to say something but the light was already fleeing from his eyes. He was dead within moments.

Jasper had allowed Severus to apparate him back to the house so he could avoid the temptation of the still warm blood surrounding them. They all began to gather the remains and Severus made sure to transfigure them into something innocuous: a small pile of sticks. He banished the blood and anything else that would have given rise to suspicion. They burned the sticks quickly and the evidence was gone except for their bloody clothing. Before them all, Harrison sat on his knees, staring at his blood soaked hands with a look of horror so intense that Edward winced at the sight. His mate was muttering to himself, whispers that turned Edward's stomach to hear. His emerald eyes, so full of love previously, were distant.

"Not my fault, not my fault, please, not my fault..."

Review!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know its sad but there's a big realization coming up soon and the real reason for Harrison's madness!! ^^ There will be a happy ending you guys, no worries. SOng is by DJ Sammy!

Disclaimer: Nope.

**Oh thinkin about our younger years, **

**There was only you and me, W****e were young and wild and free**

**Now nothing can take you away from me, We've been down that road before**

**But thats over now, You keep me coming back for more**

**Baby you're all that I want, When you're lying here in my arms**

**Im finding it hard to believe, we're in Heaven**

**And love is all that I need, And I found it there in your heart**

**It isnt too hard to see, We're In Heaven**

Chapter Six----Heaven

Harrison seemed to be stuck in his own reality and went separately to Edward, Carlisle and Severus, gripping each of them in turn. Severus was trying irritably to administer potions to the boy but he was relentless as if he were on a mission. He was whispering a few things that Edward barely caught so soft they were breathed.

" Teddy…Arturo, no…Number twelve Grimmauld…falling…fly away, baby…"

In a vicious 'CRACK' they were overwhelmed by the sensation of being pulled through a tube and suddenly, their feet hit cobblestone. Edward knew they were no where near Forks now. The smells were completely different, the sights as well. They were in a city now, dark and raining. In front of them was a rather shabby looking house that seemed to have Severus stiffening at his side.

"Grimmauld Place…?" The man breathed in shock as if barely daring to believe his own eyes.

Harrison led them slowly inside, still mumbling to himself.

"Molly's cooking breakfast, better come downstairs…I won't let you take him…Teddy, no…Dumbledore…fly away, darling…"

Disturbing questions were beginning to arise from Harrison's words. Where were they? Severus obviously knew but he had yet to enlighten them. The door creaked open and not a soul or a whisper was heard inside. It was empty as a catacomb. The place was massive, somehow defying the laws of nature and containing more space inside than it should have based on it's size.

There were rooms upstairs, looking for all effects like contained apartments, with their large windows overlooking the main hall. He could see various hallways and doors branching off of the main thoroughfare but Harrison didn't take one of them. Instead, he walked jerkily to a big stain on the floor that had Edward cringing on the inside. It took him a moment to realize that his husband was clutching something in his hand.

The locket. It was open now and on one side, Harrison and Edward smiled up at them, on the other was Teddy's smiling face, his mismatched eyes crossed and his hair a bubblegum pink as he gummed on a lollipop the size of his head. He clutched the picture, tears spilling from his wide emerald eyes. His poor Teddy...Harrison fell to his knees, his legs giving way at last and looked up at his mate, his tears spilling forth like a flood.

"What did I do?" He gasped, grasping for that place inside his mind, tearing at the maze that protected those unreachable memories.

Edward watched him sadly. How was he supposed to help him? How could he tear apart that kind heart in such a way? Just a few words would send his mate spiraling forever out of anyone's reach. In this case, ignorance truly was bliss. He wished he didn't have that growing suspicion...

Harrison's trembling, thin pale hand touched the dark stain on the floor and those tears spilled faster although the teen seemed unaware of them. There was so much hurt and pain and guilt built up inside the small teen that it nearly brought Edward to his knees. Was Harrison remembering? Somewhere inside, Edward hoped not.

He used to wish for Harrison's memories to return but not he realized that if he was even close to being correct, it was going to destroy him in the worst possible way. Carlisle and Severus stood by with the necessary potions and medications in case something happened, both attentive but alert.

"Teddy...Teddy Bear...Go to sleep now, baby...I'll keep the monsters away..." The teen gave a horrified shudder and Edward gripped his frail shoulders hard enough that he knew that it was going to bruise.

Harrison's jaded eyes finally looked up at him from where he had been rocking himself on the stone floor.

"What happened, Harry? Tell me what you did." He pressed, making the tiny boy tremble.

No wonder Alice had been so distant and reclusive lately. She had seen this horrible pain. What had kind hearted Harry done that had made him feel like he didn't deserve to live? What was it that had pushed him to the brink of insanity? Edward prayed that he was wrong. He wished he didn't know.

"What I did?" Harry breathed with a small frown.

"Tell me what happened to Teddy. You wanted to save him from the monsters, from Arturo, remember? Who hurt him? What did you do?"

Harry's gorgeous, fractured eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. His fingers trembled as he brushed the blood stain in a small caress, curling in on himself.

"Had to save him...I couldn't let him hurt my Teddy. Go to sleep now, baby...it's ok...Dumbledore and the monster were coming to take him. They were going to hurt him...Hush now...put him to sleep," Harry let out a broken sob and looked to the third story broken window that showed where their room had been in the once Order Headquarters, three long years ago, "Go to sleep now, baby...it's all going to be okay...and jumped...fly away, angel…"

This seemed to be the last straw for the teen and he broke down. Carlisle stood in sad horror while Severus's dark eyes were filled with pain for Harrison and for poor little Teddy. Harrison had meant for them both to die together. The greatest sacrifice he could give. Teddy had died. Harrison had not. It took Edward a long time to make sense of the words that he was saying in between cries but he finally realized what it was.

"_Don't be sad…I'll always protect you."_

Edward watched Severus's face crumble and he looked as if he were going to vomit.

"I'd heard Arturo mention it, but I never thought that Dumbledore would actually…Oh, Merlin!" The man gasped, covering his mouth as if he wished he could keep his own horrors inside his body.

Carlisle turned to him quickly, desperately seeking a confirmation of his suspicions.

"What? Tell me!"

Severus glared furiously at the ground, his eyes looking as if his heart were breaking for the boy sobbing hysterically in Edward's arms. The vampire was whispering to him softly.

"Let it out, precious…It's okay to cry. Just cry it out. You'll feel better after…" It seemed almost blasphemous to say such words which held such little meaning.

"Arturo was a monster of the highest degree. He got his kicks from little kids, if you know what I mean."

"Sweet Jesus…"Carlisle whispered in abject horror.

"He gave all of his children as well as his own service to the war effort to help bring down Voldemort. In return, Dumbledore promised Teddy to him. Harrison was already devastated from killing so many of the children he knew only as his fellow classmates on the battlefield. It would have been a simple thing to just declare him unfit to care for Teddy but the alternative was giving him to Dumbledore who had already promised him to a sadistic vampire pedophile. Dumbledore's influence was so widespread at that time that there would have been nothing anyone could do. So Harrison…He just wanted to protect him…He must have heard Dumbledore coming to take him while Teddy was sleeping so he picked him up and…Harrison didn't fall and he wasn't pushed out of the window. He jumped. He tried to end his own life to save the only loved one he had left from a fate much worst than death. He intended for them both to die all along…"

**Now nothing can change what you mean to me, There's a lot that I can say ****but just hold me now**

**'Cuz our love will light the way**

**Baby you're all that I want, When you're lying here in my arms**

**I'm finding it hard to believe we're in Heaven**

**And love is all that I need, And I found it there in your heart**

**It isn't too hard to see, We're In Heaven**

**Now our dreams are coming true, through the good times and the bad**

**I'll be standing there by you, we're in heaven**

**Love is all that I need, And I find it there in your heart**

**It isn't to hard to see,**

**We're In heaven**

Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Woot! Okay, here's your happy ending! Okay, so it wasn't longer than Fly Free but oh well…Song is by Jessica Simpson!

Disclaimer: Nope!

**Come and take me, Love you save me**

**Like nobody else, Now I can be myself**

**With you, With you,**

**I can let my hair down, I can say anything crazy**

**I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground**

**With nothing but a T-shirt on, I never felt so beautiful**

**Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)**

**Now that I'm with you **

Chapter Seven, Epilogue- With You

_Four Years Later_

Edward sat on the grass in his favorite meadow, reading the bouncing form a story, barely containing his grin.

"- And they lived happily ever after. The end!"

The small body launched itself into his lap, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. He had never felt so blissful in all his life. Everything was finally going right.

"Read me another one! Please, please, please!" The boy squealed, his emerald eyes wide with happiness.

"I dunno…" He said slyly with a teasing grin.

"Awww, Daddy! Come on! Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee!" Little Tobias plead, casting pouty eyes to Harrison as he walked up bearing blueberry cobbler and ice cream.

He clapped happily and ran up to his Papa happily. Harrison handed him his bowl with a grin. He had grown into a beautiful young man once he had recovered. He would always be tall but he was lithe and almost fey-like in appearance. Since he had been turned three years ago, he stood out in a crowd like a diamond in a sack of coal, gorgeous even by vampire standards. Who knew that a dream like that was hiding beneath the scared, waif-like, timid Harrison that he used to be?

Edward couldn't help but stare as Harrison let their son drag him over to the picnic blanket They were lounging on. As soon as Tobias was engrossed in his dessert, Harrison kneeled down to cover Edward's body with his own. He gave him a loving smile and a passion filled, heady kiss that would have had, if they had been in proper settings, him dragging his husband off to bed faster than you could say 'Quiddich'.

They had found a surrogate mother, a teenage witch with an unplanned pregnancy and adopted her at the time unborn child. They had performed a blood adoption on the eighth day after their new child was born and named him Tobias, after Severus, the man who had cared for Harrison when no one else would. Just like their little Tobi. No one else would take care of him. The girl, Susannah, would have aborted him out of lack of options and her parents had refused to let her back home until she "dealt with it".

Edward had secretly feared that Harrison would name their child Teddy, after the child he lost, but instead, he had honored the man he adored instead. Severus was named his unofficial grandfather since he had been more of a parent to Harrison than anyone. The man had been speechless at their decision but had grinned so big that it looked unnatural on his usually solemn stoic face.

"So Carlisle says we're going to have to leave here soon. Where should we go do you think?" Harrison asked lightly, running his fingers through his husband's hair despite the "icky" face their son was making at them.

Edward smiled.

"How about Ireland? Plenty of space for Tobi to run around. Lots of new things for Severus to brew with. It would be lovely."

"Mmmm. Sprawling green fields. Wild moors…You had me sold at 'plenty of space'." Harrison laughed, nuzzling his husband's neck affectionately. He turned a wicked grin on his child immediately, "Tooobbbiiii…guess where Auntie Alice says we can go next week?"

"Ummm…the library? The park? Oh, I know! The mall!" All met with a negative much to his confusion.

"Disney World!"

His exclamation ended with a ball of excitable three year old vaulted at them in a sugar-induced happy tackle.

Review!!


End file.
